Valentine Dispute
by inunenko
Summary: Its valentine's day, and Len only wants chocolates from a certain someone...


A/N: So this is a new fanfic that we created. btw, this is supposed to be published on valentine's day... but the website refused to let me publish it, so until now then can... Err... enjoy, I guess...

_oneshot, twincest, one kissing scene...yup. hairuhi wrote the first 400+ words and I added another 600++~_

Disclaimer: WE NO OWN

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Well this year, Len is being depressed at a corner again. He pretty much do this every year, sit in a corner in our room and gloom there the whole day. Why would someone like him do this and some more, this day of the year? A special day that is Valentine day…

"Again this year, I'm not going to receive any homemade chocolate…" I heard him mumble.

What? Len's not going receive any homemade chocolate? Len is the prince charming in our school, and how can he not receive any homemade chocolate? Didn't he receive a ton last year? Almost every girl in our school gave him chocolate.

"Hey, what you mean you are not going to receive any chocolate? And again? What does that means?"

"It means I didn't received any last year and going to be the same for this year too… from the person I like…" Len sighed again. Did I hear him sniffle?

"Oh, Len's interested in someone? Who is this lucky girl? But whoever she is, she must also like you," he flinched.

"What? What made you say that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Who wouldn't like my adorable brother? Everyone in school loves you." … even the guys…the gays especially….I shivered at that thought.

"All except for one…" he seems to be getting softer by the minute.

"Like one matters to you." I snorted as I applied yellow nail polish on my fingernails expertly. My god, I love yellow.

"Of course it matters, since that I only wanted chocolate from that only one." I sincerely wish he can talk louder, I can barely hear him…

"Oh, and who is this person? Don't tell me it's a guy…" I sniggered and sat down beside him at his little emo-corner while admiring my pretty fingernails.

"Tomboy, but definitely not a guy." He gave me a poker face.

"You actually like tomboys? Oooh didn't know my little brother actually have that kind of taste in girls!" I teased him, having fun.

"Hey, I do have a right to choose who I like…!" Len grumbled unhappily and scratched his head. He's so cute whenever he does that… I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to know who this girl is that did not catch my dear brother's charm.

"Eh? Who is this girl? Tell me!" I tugged at his arm and (somewhat) pleaded.

Len only looked at me forlornly, before standing up and moving to the other side of the room.

"...what's going on in his mind…?" I mumbled to myself, and chased after him only to see him turn back and look at me with red eyes.

"...Rin, you are the only girl who chocolates I wanted chocolates from…"

I froze. "…what?"

Then that overwhelming feelings started to run through me, the feelings that I felt years ago when puberty first hit me. "…Len, did you mean…you like me?"

"No…more like love…" my face felt warm, very warm, all of a sudden.

"Len…"I lowered my head; my face must look like a beetroot now. "Actually I… I've always loved you too…" My voice lowered to nothing more than a whisper.

Len' POV

My eyes widen at shock, I did not just hear what she said, and did she just tell me that she likes me? Or is my hallucination working up again?

As if she is able to read my mind, Rin whispered, slightly louder, almost annoyed. "Len Kagamine. You are not hallucinating. Your twin sister, Rin Kagamine is officially in love with you."

She lifted her head up slightly, just enough for me to see her tomato face…?

Why does she look so turned on…?

There was an awkwardly long silence between us…

I took Rin's hand from my sleeve and squeezed it, "Rin…"

Rin looked at me, "I can see doubt in your eyes… should I pinch you to make sure you're not dreaming?" She gave me her signature 'evil sister' smile.

Wait… What!

"Wha-"I screamed my head off like a little girl as Rin grabbed a bit of the skin on my arm and twisted it.

Rin released my (now red) arm, and her face changed. "Are you ok?" Rin rubbed my arm lightly, concerned. "Did I pinch that hard…?" Oh yes, you bet. This is why you should never mess with Rin Kagamine.

"…uh, it's ok Rin… " I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head glumly. Rin fell silent again, and so did I.

Her eyes shifted from me to the mobile phone on her table, and back to me.

"Say, Len you hungry?" She suddenly spoke up and… My god her face is really red. I hope I'm not blushing as much. I rubbed my-still stinging-arm.

"Kinda…? Hey, what is the time now?" Thank you Rin, thank you for reminding me that I've not eaten lunch yet.

Rin picked up her phone from the table and tapped on the screen. "Four-point-o-two PM. Time for a snack, I guess?" She turned to me expectantly. "…or do you wanna do something else…"

"Huh? What you mean?" I frowned at Rin, puzzled. She smiled innocently at me, that dazzlingly innocent smile… wait that smile, oh my god, she is deciding something bad right?

"My dear brother, we just confessed, right? Should we be doing something…?" Rin sauntered towards me and whispered into me ear.

"…what?" I flinched. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Is she going to force me to cross-dress again?

"…"Rin smirked silently, and shoved me on the bed."Clueless, but that's what I've always liked about you…"

…Oh crap. I struggled to get up, but Rin has always been a strong person. She lowered her head such that her face is about a few centimetres away from mine, I can smell her orange lip gloss…Rin smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, her lips just millimetres away from mine now…her face look so smooth and flawless…."…Rin, aren't we too young for this…?" I gasped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Rin shot up suddenly and laughed loudly. "OMG Len you are so cute! Get all the dirty thoughts off your mind, pervert. What do you think I was going to do? Get up so we can make chocolates." she grabbed my right arm to pull me up.

I stared at her, face feeling VERY red now and mumbled inaudibly (hopefully), "…Shouldn't I be asking you that…?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at me and nearly yanked my arm out of my body…and our lips met each other.

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end... although I think it can be continued... need continue?

_I TOLD YOU THERE'S A KISSING SCENE~:D_


End file.
